


CIA AU Pt.2

by TaraTyler



Series: Curious Archer Shots [9]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: C.I.A. AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 06:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16444364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler
Summary: The sequel to the CIA AU. Tilly has a very hard case on her plate and needs one particular person's help





	CIA AU Pt.2

“Agent Jones, how is the research on those children going?” Rogers asked, stepping up behind her desk to get a look at her computer screen. He only understood about a third of what he saw there. Still, Killian trusted Tilly to know exactly what she was doing. In the three months since ‘Robin Hood’ had been arrested, she hadn’t let him down once. “Have you closed in on a location yet?”

“I have a few possible spots in the area. Satellites are working to narrow down which ones have the most protection and have seen the most traffic as of late. After that, the program I wrote is set to run facial recognition on everyone the nearby cameras can get a line of sight on.” Tilly explained, pulling the programs up for her supervisor to see as she did so. He still didn’t fully understand, as this wasn’t his operation, but he approved of the solutions she was offering to the problem she had been presented with.

“Good work, finish writing up your reports and consider everything approved by me in advance. Leave arguing with your supervisor to me.” Rogers patted her shoulder. “Time is of the essence.” They had worked closely together for the past few months and he had developed an affection for her as if she were his own daughter. “Being required to share you with the NSA and the FBI is bad enough already, please be sure not to let them get you killed in the process.”

It was as much of a kindness as Tilly had learned to expect from him and she appreciated the sentiment. Since her time had been split, he had pretty much demanded a weekly chess match to ‘keep her mind sharp’. Tilly had figured out that it was mostly just to catch up early on. Still, she allowed her mentor to believe she thought that it was only for the love of the game. She knew he was actually a very good, kind, and caring man, despite his rough edges.

“Yes, sir.” Tilly replied and immediately began to shuffle through her piles of documents searching for her pen. Watching this happen, Killian reached down and pulled the object from behind her ear and put it in her hand. “I should warn you, sir,… there’s one part of my plan you probably won’t like.” Tilly mentioned with a determined look. 

\-----/////-----

Robin stepped out of the back of the police transportation trucks and squinted when faced with the stark natural light. Tilly coughed in an attempt to remind herself of how to breathe. In the time since Margot ‘Robin Hood’ Mills had been incarcerated, Tilly had tried to close off the memories of their encounter and her feelings surrounding the criminal. She had not been all that successful before, but as soon as they were face-to-face once more it all came rushing back. Tilly’s breath caught in her chest, heavy like a stone she couldn’t move. Tilly prepared herself to give the small speech she had carefully written and memorized to the other woman. She promptly forgot it all and stuttered every third word she spoke.

“So… should I call you Margot or Robin?” Tilly asked, sticking her thumbs into her pockets and doing her best to look cool and/or imposing. It wasn’t a successful attempt, due largely in part to those ever distracting green eyes.

“However you’re feeling at the moment, just so long as you do call me,” Margot replied casually with a wink. She smirked and Tilly wasn’t sure if she was infuriated or infatuated. “Agent Jones, you sure are a sight for sore eyes. I do believe you still owe me a story.”

Blood rushed to Tilly’s cheeks and she shoved her whole hands into her pockets sheepishly. “Quite right. I do, but I must warn you will find it long and boring.” Tilly was very much aware of how many people were around and watching both of them. It was very different from the first time they had spoken in the utter silence of that gallery.

“I look forward to it, then,” Margot said anyway, clad in an orange jumpsuit, her hands cuffed in front of her. Tilly thought it seemed almost wrong, like a tiger in a cage much too small for a majestic beast. Despite that, Margot still walked around with the same confidence as someone who owned the place. “Now, I know that I am out only for the sole purpose of assisting you in a supremely complicated case that requires my particular brand of expertise. Would you care to fill me in on the rest of the details while one of your young men provides me with more comfortable accouterments?”

Tilly nodded and gestured for the corrections officer to uncuff the thief. He gave her a questioning look but went to do as she bid anyway. Before he had the chance to even pull out the key, Margot handed him the cuffs with her most charming smile. Tilly stifled a chuckle. When she had arrested Robin Hood herself, she had known better and used zip cuffs, which could not be picked for lack of a lock. The C.O. shot Tilly a death glare and she only shrugged back before escorting Margot into the headquarters, a close eye kept on those sticky fingers.

Margot’s eyes were only for Agent Jones, though. Tilly gave her a basic tour, along with a small history lesson whenever one was necessary. Margot absorbed all of the information, but mostly just enjoyed listening to Tilly. Despite her being Margot’s arresting officer, she had been nursing a small crush on the British blonde for the past three months, Upon being faced with her again, Margot could sense that her crush was only going to get worse. If she could have punched herself in her dumb heart for it, she would have.

Tilly escorted the prisoner to the boardroom she had taken over and explained (to the best of her ability) the way she had everything set up. Margot laughed lightly over the ridiculous mess. Her system really would only ever make sense to Tilly. Pretty soon an intern came by with the civilian clothing Margot had requested and the pair were able to get down to business.

“Good, you’re looking a bit more like yourself,” Tilly said with a sigh of relief and a soft smile, yet another folder under her arm. Margot wondered at the number of tree deaths Agent Jones was personally responsible for.

“You barely know me. What does myself look like?” Margot asked, raising an eyebrow at the blonde woman. She knew what Tilly meant, but enjoyed giving the young agent a hard time. Margot was rewarded with a flood of pink flushing Tilly’s face.

 

“I would assume something like this.” Tilly gestured to Margot. The infamous thief stood, leaning against the end of the table, her arms crossed over her chest in a black henley style shirt beneath a hunter green leather jacket. Her skinny jeans were a close shade of black to her shirt, accompanied by a short pair of ankle boots. It was exactly the kind of casual clothing Tilly would have imagined Margot wearing. 

“You wouldn’t be wrong.” Margot shrugged and moved to look at the file Tilly had brought over the shorter girl’s shoulder. Tilly tensed almost imperceptibly, but Margot caught the small twitch and smirked to herself. “So, we have missing children on our hands?”

“No longer missing. Abducted, but I narrowed down their location and pinpointed _this_ storage unit, belonging to a known human trafficker codenamed ‘The Blind Witch’. She has hired a significant amount of protection.” Tilly swiped at her tablet and shared the content on the television screen at one end of the conference room. She pointed out the location for Margot to get a better look at. “The dockyards are heavily fortified and completely surrounded twenty-four hours a day. Someone on my team once referred to the container as ‘impenetrable’ which inspired me to bring you on board. You are known for stealing things from places once deemed ‘impenetrable’. I want the two of us to steal these children back. Before someone ‘buys’ them.”

“You couldn’t be like any other woman in my life and ask for diamonds, gold, or some rare piece of artwork.” Margot quipped though it was clear her heart wasn’t in her jokes at the moment. “Well, I guess that wouldn’t be nearly as interesting or challenging.”

Margot was still making jokes but Tilly could see the gears in her mind turning intently as she began to go over the information Tilly had procured for her. The focused twist of her lips was quite adorable. Tilly answered her questions succinctly, proud of knowing the answer to everything Margot asked. Eventually, Margot grabbed a spiral-bound notebook and a pen, going completely silent for almost an hour. Tilly went on a coffee run and came back to a much more harried Robin Hood, a concerned guard and walls covered in scribbled-on pages.

“Consider those kids yours.” she said with a triumphant smile.


End file.
